Silent Introspection of the Erudite Mind
by yan.hua-hua
Summary: It's documented in every textbook that they've read but ironically defies definition. Dark CO content. Disclaimer: Despite my extensive knowledge of Tae Kwon Cabot Do, Dick Wolf still beat me. I'll key his car instead. Muahahaha.


Author's Notes: As I've explained before, none of my pieces are to be interpreted in any canonical order. Each one is distinct, in some form or another.

As you read this some of you may argue that this is not an introspection. For stylistic effect I have avoided the first person narrative, but have retained the insights into Casey's thoughts only, which are woven into the piece and dispersed over it. The piece is still very much about her and her thoughts, while excluding the thoughts of Olivia. For these reasons, I maintain that this is an introspection into Casey's character and the thoughts for the scenario therein, with the level of detachment required to convey the weight of the emotion behind this piece.

I warn you now that this piece is much heavier in content than my previous pieces, which is partly why the rating is higher, and is a very liberal view of what the character could be like. By reading further you are acknowledging your openness to interpretations and possibilities not elaborated upon in the show itself. Accordingly, I will not pay attention to anyone who reviews this negatively based on reasons pertaining to that alone. This is Casey Novak, in a given situation, as I see she may be.

This story is by no means happy. If that is what you are looking for, turn back now.

---------------------------------

If there exists a single scrap of common knowledge among those who occupy their working hours in the law and order system, that is, those outside of the witness box, it is that very, very rarely is anything as easy as it looks. The likelihood of such is a value small enough to be negated entirely. Anyone who thought otherwise could only be fooling themselves, Casey Novak decided, as she expertly shed her silk panties and cast them away.

The job couldn't be made easier but it could be made more enjoyable. Generally, this was achieved by associating with colleagues with whom one found a level of comfort. That's what this was: comfort. It came in many forms and this was one of them. Hands learned her features hurriedly. Though she hardly saw a reason to rush, Casey remained silent. This was part of their agreement. As their pact was made in silence, so they ought to conduct themselves in silence, and so conduct themselves in silence they did. It was a relative silence, granted, accentuated by rarely by soft moans and weighted sighs. But there was nothing else, Casey thought.

In more ways than one.

Admittedly she didn't exactly remember how it happened. It had been a few months since the agreement between them was forged. They knew the risks of both the job and the proposed solution. When she thought about it, the deal hadn't necessarily been completely laid out. Casey supposed that she had insisted on it being that way as a further method of separating herself from her job. That's not to suggest Casey didn't love her occupation. But this was her release, her liberation. It had to be as close to her polar opposite as possible.

Well, she had certainly accomplished _that_. She looked down at the pair of olive hands raking over her torso, her eyes and lips daring them to go further. She continued to goad them with a few appropriately heavy sighs. She let the toned detective roll her onto her back and begin more intricate work on the young ADA's equally young and beckoning chest. She growled hungrily for more, but knew better than to ask. All in good time, Casey knew. All in good time.

This was a very good setup, Casey told herself for the umpteenth time. With such close proximity to one another due to the rather symbiotic nature of their livelihoods, it was rather conceivable that over time the pair may establish some sort of bond. They weren't exactly drinking buddies after five, but they didn't have each other's picture taped up to their respective dart boards at home. They were close enough, but far enough, for Casey's proposal to work. Thus Casey presented her case one afternoon, doing her utmost to be amiable, gesticulating here and there for effect, but always careful not to appear too pleased or eager.

After all, there was a wanton look and a rough stolen kiss, and then there was assault.

Casey moaned deeply and looked into her partner's pitch black eyes. They threatened the ADA in such a manner that would normally raise her back. After months of this new pact however, Casey had learned that this was merely indicative of the detective's heightened lust. Casey brought the detective's face to hers gently then captured it in a fiery kiss. Both of them were equally hungry tonight, it seemed.

Little did she know when she put forth the idea how thrilled detective Benson would be.

Though most of the details of the contract were implied, a few rules had been verbalized to ensure complete understanding between the two of them. One of them would call the other's cell phone under the pretext of a new client's statement, at which point both parties would distance themselves from anyone else. The client never had a name. After measures had been taken to assure confidentiality, time and place were discussed. Why was included in the line of questioning. They both knew, didn't they?

They also agreed to avoid using their residences as venues. While neither woman was enough of a voyeur to resort to using the crib, they didn't see the need to personalize the agreement more than it already had to be. However, Olivia recently offered her apartment, and it was a welcome change from motels. After all, there was no need for this to become too expensive. Too little for too much.

After what seemed like an hour Casey pushed the detective off of her. The ADA reversed their position easily, methodically. She knew how to kiss Olivia's lips. By now, surely she knew all of her. She was an open road, and Casey knew the map off by heart. Soft lips on the neck, the most miniscule of touches on a thigh. Casey worked the detective's bra off and threw it across the room. Her eyes pored over Olivia's chest. She was vaguely aware of the sound of the detective's breath hitching. Casey stole that breath away in another intense lip-lock.

The ADA knew she'd softened in the past few weeks. They'd been forbidden to kiss, to be more intimate than necessary during their trysts. They'd laid down that rule the first time. But two, maybe three weeks ago the olive beauty had slipped up and Casey had gone along for the ride. She didn't even realize it had happened until she lay still some time later, exhausted. They'd said nothing about it, partially out of embarrassment, partly because Casey liked it. She let it slide, and even kissed Olivia back.

She'd also been lenient regarding how they disrobe. The first time, in a tiny motel just barely touching the north limits, Olivia had begun to unbutton the younger woman's blouse when the ADA slapped her hands away. She undressed herself, and herself only. But again, recently, she allowed the detective's lightning-quick hands (the ADA would've sworn she was in the bomb unit if she didn't know better) to cast off her undergarments. She didn't mind the sensation of being undressed, so she let Olivia have that honour every so often. Tonight, however, was for her.

The detective's underwear joined the rest of the pile on the floor. Casey took all of her in, enjoying the sensations that ripped at her sanity. The detective was not unattractive, she had to admit. When they had spoken about these meetings, Casey had been slightly surprised that the cop didn't already have someone in her life. She saw the way some perps eyed her in the interrogation room. As she drilled into them, some even appeared to be turned on.

Satisfied she'd teased Olivia enough, the ADA lowered herself onto the detective's hot body. Slowly, relatively passionately, she captured the darker woman's lips. At the same time Casey's fair hand glided over her partner's torso, cupping and squeezing the supple breasts. The detective did have nice breasts. A few throaty moans told the ADA her work wasn't in vain.

Surprisingly, it had been over a week since the two of them were ensconced in the fabric of raw emotion. The burning between Casey's legs singed her control, warning her not to wait so long again. Noticing the slightly bored look on Olivia's face, the ADA pinched both nipples, perhaps a little rougher than she intended. Dark eyes and a growl acknowledged her. With the barest hint of a smirk, Casey lowered her head to one rock hard nipple and sucked it all in greedily. Olivia squeaked and bucked her hips.

Not one to exclude others, Casey used one hand to maintain the hard peak on the detective's free mound. Her idle hand drew erratic patterns upon Olivia's toned stomach. If the detective kept bucking like that, Casey might need to ravish her right now before the ADA's blood boiled over.

Of course, it would be utterly asinine for the ADA to assume that her partner would burn as easily. Indeed, on the first night of their series of engagements it soon became apparent that Olivia was easy to arouse, but it was an ironically impotent heat if one didn't have time to kill. She required attention to detail. Casey's job became harder, but usually not by much. Nothing she couldn't handle.

Another issue that had also promptly asserted itself was of a slightly more pressing nature, that is, the nature of their relationship at work. A slightly awkward air had settled in like a nosy in-law over the ADA's office and the precinct not long after that first time. Casey, however, quickly pulled the detective aside for a succinctly animated chat regarding absolute secrecy and acting naturally, particularly the relation therein, and the problem seemed to resolve itself. No more long looks while going over testimonies. Which was good for Casey, because she could actually concentrate on her job.

Having sucked on the detective's sweet breasts to her heart's content, Casey licked her way down the detective's toned stomach. The ADA chalked that, and the rest of Olivia's body, up to many hours of painstaking labour in the gym. They paid off, in Casey's opinion. The ADA ran her hands down Olivia's front, stealing one last squeeze of her breasts before letting them settle on her hips. She had good hips.

Eager to stake a claim, Casey let her tongue glide over the hard protrusions. Olivia was most appreciative. After finding a particular spot she like, the younger woman bit down and sucked hard. Olivia jumped, electrocuted.

Casey forced the older woman's hips still, not eager to break a tooth. She worked at the skin for a few moments longer, then came up for air. Satisfied with her blackening handiwork, she moved south. Best to balance the mark with another one, of course. The inner thigh on the opposite side would do nicely.

The ADA bit Olivia's leg, lighter than her previous mark to compensate for the much softer skin found here. As the consistency of Olivia's moans became more breath than sound, the ADA knew she was close. Olivia's body seemed to radiate more heat this time. But it wasn't just heat.

Olivia, who understood nearly all the rules, would never ask for what she wanted, the ADA knew. Casey, who understood most of the rules when she wanted to, had to compensate for the linguistic discrepancy with feminine intuition. Intuition told her that the detective needed something now. Intuition told her to light fire with her lips. Intuition told her to become a tsunami and drench the floodplain. Intuition told her to be the zephyr upon which the wings rode higher, higher. And intuition told her to be the balance of yin and yang, and to bite at the convergence of the nervous and sensuous planes.

Casey bit hard. Olivia came harder.

The ADA knew very little thereafter, save the merciless vice grip of the Olivia's thighs and her strangled hosannas. She let herself drift upward when the detective relinquished her torso and moved to lie beside the older woman. She took the other side of the bed and breathed deeply. Olivia did not have a fan and she lacked the energy to stumble off in the direction of the detective's bathroom. They lay there like that instead, listening only to each other's breathing, which began to ease. The silence was soft and simple.

"I love you," Olivia said some time later when the world returned.

Student, recite thy learned mantra.


End file.
